Cervóclope (Deerclops)
Don't Starve= |-| Don't Starve Together= O Cerclope é um Monstro que só aparece durante o Inverno, a menos que seja editado na Tela de Opções de Geração do Mundo (World Generation Options Screen). Possui alta saúde e dano, pode destruir Estrutura (do mesmo jeito que o Martelo (Hammer)) e derrubar Árvores como uma Torre Movida à Corda (Clockwork Rook). Cerclope é muito agressivo com qualquer coisa que encontre e pode matar a maioria das criaturas. Sua aparência monstruosa drena Sanidade quando o jogador chega muito perto. Cerclope leva quatro ataques do Cajado de Gelo (Ice Staff) para ser congelado e quatro Dardos Soníferos para dormir. Quando morto, ele irá derrubar 8 pedaços de Carne (Meat) e um Globocular de Cerclope (Deerclops Eyeball), que não estraga, e recupera um quantidade alta de Saúde e Fome, mas drena Sanidade. Comportamento Cerclope vagueia pelo cenário durante o Inverno, tipicamente encontrando o jogador, eventualmente se estiver em seu caminho. Sua aproximação é sinalizada por um gemido profundo e rosnados (similar aos Cães de Caça), onde o personagem irá, eventualmente, comentar. Depois disso, o chão irá começar a tremer por causa dos passos pesados do Cerclope. Diferente dos Cães de Caça, ele não irá "seguir" o jogador onde quer que ele vá, para aparecer. Uma vez que o primeiro gemido é escutado, o jogador pode ser mover e, com sorte, evitar o encontro completamente. Cerclope tem um ataque no qual ele ou irá dar um golpe forte no ar ou irá bater no chão em direção ao seu alvo atual. As duas animações tem o mesmo efeito, causando dano a todos os mobs e estruturas que esteja em raio de 2.5 arbustos. Geralmente, ao chegar, ele não tem como alvo o jogador, tendo uma "distância agressiva" em relação a qualquer mob que chegue próximo. Ele primeiro tenta ter como alvo a estrutura mais próxima ao jogador no momento em que aparece; se não tiver uma estrutura perto o suficiente do jogador, então ele será o alvo (embora isso tende a ser raro). Cerclope irá, no geral, não tem muralhas como alvo, a menos que o objeto ou mob esteja atrás destas. Frequentemente, muralhas, outras estruturas e mobs próximos podem sofrer danos colaterais de qualquer jeito, apesar de não ser o alvo do Cerclope. Esta é a razão de muralhas não ficarem em pé contra Cerclope. Cerclope visa destruir todas as estruturas e então sair. Note que as únicas estruturas contadas são as visadas pelo Cerclope - danos colaterais não são contados, o que significa que muito mais estruturas podem ser destruídas antes que o Cerclope tenha "êxito". Naturalmente, se ele está agressivo para com o jogador ou outros mobs, ele irá ficar até tomar conta deles primeiro, antes de continuar a destruição de estruturas ou partir. É possível ficar fora do caminho que ele esteja passando. Entretando, Cerclope pode facilmente devastar as estruturas do acampamento do jogador, com Casas de Porcos e Cabanas de Coelho sendo especialmente dispendiosos. Se o Cerclope morrer perto a estruturas, ele irá causar dano ou destruí-las devido ao colapso em cima delas. Uma vez morto, ele leva de 3-6 dias para reaparecer. Ele irá desaparecer quando o Verão (Summer) chegar (o tempo exato depende de quão rápido a neve irá derreter, com limite de Cerclope, a menos que seja configurado para "Muitos" (veja opções abaixo). Se ele estiver na tela quando é, supostamente, a "hora de ir embora", ele simplesmente irá sumir. Se acontecer de o jogador estar nas Cavernas (Caves) no Inverno e sair, é possível que o Cerclope esteja esperando por ele na entrada, então cuidado deve ser tomado. Caçando Cerclope podem ser "kitados" (bater e correr antes de ser atingido, repetindo várias vezes). Você precisa sincronizar seus ataques com a animação do Cerclope, e acerta-lo somente uma vez em uma abertura, porque é difícil de desviar de seu ataque a distância, mesmo com a velocidade do Wolfgang poderoso. Sua alta saúde significa que vai levar tempo, entretanto, e a Sanidade do jogador cairá rapidamente. Armadura (Armor) deve ser usada quando se está tentando isso porque Cerclope pode matar a maioria dos personagens com dois golpes. Duas ou três Armaduras de Madeira e Capacete de Football devem ser suficientes para minimizar algum dano, e em volta de 10 pedaços de Carne Seca (Jerky) devem ser suficientes para curar algum dano. Uma Bengala (Walking Cane) e cliques cronometrados pode aumentar a capacidade de desviar de seus ataques entre seus golpes, e dará um aumento na velocidade para poder se curar ou escapar. Em Reign of Giants, os ataques do Cerclope congelará o jogador após dois hits, então ficar aguentando seus golpes e bater ao mesmo tempo não é recomendado. Cerclope não dorme durante a noite mas pode ser colocado para dormir por uma Flauta de Pã (Pan Flute) ou Dardos Soníferos. Dardos de Fogo ou o Cajado de Fogo (Fire Staff) também são efetivos, embora ele deverá levar muitos golpes para morrer, e, como consequência, transformar os itens que ele irá derrubar em Cinzas (Ashes), em cujo caso terá 8 carnes assadas mas nenhum Globocular de Cerclope (Eyeball Deerclops). Cerclope podem ser congelados e atacados por trás. Cerclope podem ser mortos facilmente usando a Armadura Concha de Cararuga (Snurtle Shell Armour). Antes dele atacar, esconda-se na concha, então apareça e ataque antes que ele ataque. Com Wolfgang com estomago cheio (300 de fume, 300 saúde e causando 2x dano), o jogador pode simplesmente aguentar os golpes do Cerclope enquanto bate com um Tentáculo de Espinhos ou Bastão de Presunto sem nenhum tipo de armadura e será capaz de mata-lo e sobreviver com alguma saúde restando. Um método rápido, se o jogador tiver muitas Armadilhas de Dentes, é só levar o Cerclope para uma área coberta delas. Como outras criatura agressivas, ele irá atrás do jogador sem desviar das armadilhas. Vão ser necessárias 34 armadilhas arqueadas para matar o Cerclope, mas o jogador pode bater e correr para acelerar o processo. Alternativamente, Cerclope pode ser atraído para lutar contra outras criaturas. Ele faz um ataque de área ampla e "estilo apegado" que pode causar danos a vários alvos que estejam em volta ao mesmo tempo. Por exemplo, se o Cerclope for levado a um grupo de Bífalos, ele vai bater em vários ao mesmo tempo e fazer com que eles o ataquem. É bom ter um Cajado de Gelo nessa situação. pois ele pode matar um rebanho médio de Bífalos rapidamente. Usando o cajado nele quando estiver preparando para atacar, irá atordoa-lo e cancelar seu ataque, protegendo os Bífalos no processo. Guardiões da Floresta poderão ser usados para lutar contra o Cerclope e são muito efetivos. Acampamentos de Walrus também podem ser usados: MacTusk pode satisfatoriamente desviar dos ataques dele e, eventualmente, mata-lo. Outra maneira de mata-lo envolve ter um Guardião da Floresta neutro em seu quintal. Guie o Cerclope em algumas árvoes para destruí-las, então deixe o Guardião tomar conta dele. O Guardião maior irá matar o Cerclope com alguma saúde sobrando. O método mais rápido de matar um Cerclope requer Pólvora (Gunpowder) e uma Tocha (Torch). Pólvora causa cerca de 200 de dano, então 10 delas podem, instantaneamente, mata-lo. Coloque a pólvora, 9 pilhas, o mais próximo possível dele (é recomendado congela-lo ou coloca-lo para dormir para segura-lo), então acenda a pólvora com a tocha e corra. O Cerclope ainda terá saúde, acerte-o com armas que não sejam de fogo. Somente 9 pilhas devem ser usadas, presumindo que o jogador queira que os itens que cair estejam frescos. Alternativamente, Cerclope pode facilmente ser evitado movendo-se a uma boa distância ou pulando em Buraco de Minhoca (Worm Hole). Depois de perder o interesse em você ele irá encontrar outra coisa para destruir. Um Chapéu de Arbusto (Bush Hat) manterá o jogador escondido se necessário. Abaixo encontra-se o número de golpes que é preciso com cada arma para matar Cerclope, quando se joga com personagens com um modificador de dano padrão. A Weather Pain não está incluída devido a natureza aleatória dos seus projéteis. Opções de Cerclope A frequencia de ataques de Cerclope pode ser ajustada na Tela de Opções de Geração do Mundo do seguinte modo: Como pode ser visto na tabela, "padrão" e "menos" é na verdade a mesma coisa. A definição "Mais" acrescenta 2 ataques por estação, enquanto "Muitos" acrescenta 3 ataques por estação, que inclui ambos, inverno e verão. Note que mesmo com as últimas definições, Cerclope continuará a desaparecer quando o verão começar (mas não quando o inverno começar) - significando que qualquer Cerclope que for gerado no verão não irá efetivamente desaparecer até que o próximo verão comece nessa definição! Além disso, a geração de Cerclope parece estar ligada à mudança da cobertura de neve, que regula quando um novo Cerclope pode ser gerado. Isto tem efeito mesmo quando Cerclope é definido como 1 (padrão), e então ser morto próximo ao final do inverno (quando a cobertura de neve pode mudar, mas continua a ser superior ao limiar necessário para um Cerclope de inverno), é inteiramente possível que outro Cerclope apareça logo depois. Devido à forma como a mudança da cobertura de neve regula a geração de Cerclope, o número real de ataques que a pessoa experimentará podem variar muito do que está na "definição". Isto é, na melhor das hipóteses, tudo o que se pode ter certeza é que, quanto maior a definição, provavelmente maior será a média de ataques, com a possibilidade de ataque no verão na última definição. Quando a configuração de Cerclope é ajustado para "Padrão" ou "Menos", é possível sobreviver a muitos invernos sem ver ou ouvir Cerclope. Na teoria, definindo Cerclope para "Mais" deve garantir que haja, ao menos, um ataque por inverno. Reign of Giants Na DLC Reign of Giants, Cerclope, agora o gigante do Inverno, ganha a habilidade de congelar outros, incluindo o jogador. São necessários dois golpes do Deerclop para congelar algo, o primeiro golpe irá tornar o NPC/jogador azul e o próximo irá congela-lo. Isto torna certas táticas, envolvendo o uso de mobs neutros como Porcos ou Homem-Coelho (Bunnymen), ineficazes. Curiosidades * Cerclope foi adicionado na Atualização A Winter's Tale. No final do trailer da atualização, a tela fica preta por um breve momento. Durante esse tempo, o grito do Cerclope pode ser ouvido. * O nome "Deerclops" é um portmanteau (mistura de duas palavras) de "Deer" (Cervo/Veado) e "Cyclops" (Ciclope). * Cerclope também pode ser uma referência ao yeti por causa da sua contraparte do inverno. * Imagens de Cerclope apareceram no teaser do vídeo para a Atualização Long Live the Queen, em volta dos 30 e 45 segundos no vídeo (veja imagens). Está claro que a imagem mostra um design velho/simplificado. * Embora geralmente não seja possível ver dois Cerclopes gerados ao mesmo tempo, se isso acontecesse (devido a um bug ou gerado via console) eles iriam ser hostis entre si, ao contrário de outros monstros chefes. * Segundo Maxwell, Cerclope é míope * Algumas vezes o barulho dos gemidos pode ser ouvido, mas o Cerclope não é gerado. Isso acontece quando a neve derrete abaixo de um determinado limiar (e.g. quando o verão começa) depois do Cerclope estar próximo de aparecer. * Cerclope pode ser usado como um raro papel de parede no perfil da Steam * Apesar de ser um monstro, Cerclope derruba carne normal ao invés de carne de monstro. Bugs * Nota-se que na base do jogo se um Cerclope for morto antes do início do verão, outro pode ser gerado para tomar seu lugar em poucos dias. Cerclope que reaparecerem dessa maneira é contado como parte do mesmo "ataque", então o total de número de Cerclope gerados durante uma estação pode ser mais alto do que o "número de ataques por estação" listada nas Opções. Suspeitasse que seja um bug uma vez que o ataque é, supostamente, para ser "cessado" imediatamente depois do Deerclop aparecer (o que significa que Cerclope não será gerado novamente até o devido próximo "ataque"). * Em Reign of Giants o efeito de som para o ataque congelante é extremamente alto e vai ficar alto mesmo se os cursores dos volumes do jogo estejam todos em 0. É aconselhado a baixar o volume do seu SO (Sistema Operacional) e aumentar o volume do jogo quando estiver lutando contra um ou, ao menos, não usar fones de ouvido. Galeria Deerclops Roar.png|Cerclope rugindo quando avista algo para esmagar. Deerclops Smash.png|Cerclope atacando. Deerclops Shot by Sleep Dart.png|Cerclope adormecendo, dormindo e acordando. Frozen Deerclops.PNG|Cerclope congelado. Deerclops defeated.png|Quadro único da animação da morte do Cerclope. Deerclops Dead.png|Um Cerclope morto. LONGLIVEDAQUEEN!.jpg|Cerclope como visto no vídeo da Atualização Long Live the Queen. Deerclops and frozen Treeguard.jpg|Cerclope pode congelar inimigos (RoG). DeerclopsFreezing.png|Cerclope atacando Wilson (RoG). Deerclops and Webber trailer.jpg|Cerclope perseguindo Webber no teaser do trailer de inverno Reign of Giants. Deerclops Steam Wallpaper.png|Um papel de parede de Cerclope no perfil da Steam. Deerclops_Wallpaper.png|Cerclope perseguindo Wilson em um papel de parede oficial. Winter RoG poster.jpg|Cerclope entre as árvores no pôster do Inverno.